


I Want That With You

by glitterandtears6



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lonely Dan Howell, M/M, Phil's on a trip, missing each other, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandtears6/pseuds/glitterandtears6
Summary: Phil's been gone on a trip for two months, and Dan misses him.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	I Want That With You

Dan missed Phil. On his own, he sat in bed watching Netflix and drinking wine. It was fun for the first week or so, but he was ready for his best friend back. 

Phil missed Dan, too. He was stuck on a two-month trip to America with Martyn for IRL Merch, but Dan stayed behind. Each night he texted Dan a recap of his day, but it was never enough.

Finally it had come. Phil was set to come home tomorrow. Louise had volunteered Dan to host some sort of get-together that night, so he just had to get through that and then the next morning he would have his Phil back. 

After a long day of waiting and preparing with some help from Louise, the gathering begun. Around ten other YouTubers arrived at Dan and Phil’s flat, chatting happily. However, Dan wasn’t interested. He just wanted it to be over so he could sleep and Phil would be home.

Hours passed of polite small talk and appetizers being eaten. Eventually, everybody was sitting around the living room eating pizza.

Through the buzz of the party, Dan heard the front door open. Curiously, he made his way towards it and saw Phil standing at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Oh my god,” Dan muttered.

Phil, trying to keep his cool, said, “Hi, Dan.”

“Goddamnit, come hug me!” 

Breaking his collected character, Phil dropped his bags and ran up the stairs, wrapping Dan in a tight embrace. “Hi,” he whispered into Dan’s shoulder.

Dan pulled back to look at Phil. “You aged.” 

Before Phil could get mad, someone called, “Phil!” and chaos erupted. 

Dan stood outside the crowd of ten, somehow still missing Phil. He waited until everyone finally calmed down, then found him. As he walked closer, he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

“I missed you,” said Dan. His voice cracked pathetically.

Phil sighed. “I missed you, too.” He noticed the shine in Dan’s brown eyes. “You alright?”

Dan nodded, but he was ready to burst. 

“Let’s go out here for a minute, ‘kay?” Phil gently grasped Dan’s wrist and led him to the empty kitchen. Once inside, he stood in front of Dan. “Hi,” he whispered again. He wanted it to be clear that this moment was intimate, that he had missed Dan above anyone else.

Dan sniffled. “I missed you, like, a stupid amount.”

“Me too.” Phil watched as Dan reached above the sink and got a tissue to dab at his teary eyes. Once he was done, Phil reached out and pulled Dan close. “Do you want these people to leave? Then we can watch movies and talk about the last couple of months.” 

Again, Dan dabbed at his eyes and sniffled. “You don’t need to force them out. But no matter how late they stay, I need a solid 2 movies to catch up with you.”

Phil nodded dutifully. “Agreed.” 

“Hey, Dan?” Phil said before they left the kitchen, his voice quiet and cracking.

Dan turned around. “Yeah?”

“I love you, y’know.”

After a long pause, Dan smiled, now beginning to fully cry. “I love you, too.” 

Guests began to leave around twenty minutes later with explanations about letting Phil get some rest after his long trip. Dan was just grateful to get some alone time with his best friend, but he tried not to seem too excited about people leaving.

Once the last person left, both men collapsed on the couch. Phil reached to the side table and found the remote, turning on Netflix. 

“So,” Phil began, “how are you doing?”

Dan sighed. “Not to sound like a broken record, but I missed you.”

Phil crawled across the couch and leaned into Dan’s side. “I missed you, too, Dan. Truly.”

“How was the trip?”

“Boring. It was good to see Martyn, but after, like, a week I was ready to go home. How was it here?”

Dan snorted. “I watched sad movies and drank wine. That’s literally all that happened.” 

Phil stared at Dan for a long time. “Do most best friends need each other like we do?”

Dan gave Phil a funny look. “I don’t know. I mean, I doubt most best friends live together for ten years and have careers together.”

“I suppose.”

“Why?”

Phil shrugged, staring down at his fidgeting hands in thought. “Being apart for two months, I guess it made me realize… I don’t ever want to move out. I don’t want a family with someone else. I want to live with you, and have kids or pets with you. Is that…?” He trailed off as he made a realization.

Dan watched Phil have an epiphany, smiling gently. “Phil,” he said, his voice low and soft, “are you saying what I think you are?”

“Well, uh, yeah…? I suppose. Of course, no pressure. God, I mean, if you want to have a home and kids and pets with someone else, by all means-”

Dan laced his fingers between Phil’s. “I want all that with you, too.” 

Phil looked back and forth between Dan’s hand in his and Dan’s face. “O- oh.”

“Is that really what you want?” Dan asked.

Phil searched Dan’s eyes for a long time. “Yeah. It is.” 

“I love you, Phil.”

“I love you, too.” Phil sat up and turned to properly face Dan. “Can I kiss you?” 

Dan nodded. “Feel free,” he added with a cheeky grin.

Phil closed his eyes and connected his lips with Dan’s, sighing through his nose. He let his hands float to Dan’s shoulders while Dan’s found his waist, and they stayed that way for several minutes, finally content. 

That night, as they went to bed, Phil followed Dan to his bedroom. The new couple curled together under a warm blanket and slept happily for the first time in two months.


End file.
